Neo Duelist Kingdom
by Never-this-again
Summary: This is the story of the Neo Duelist Kingdom Tournament, told from the view of four friends. Nothing else. No World Destruction, no Super Villians. Just a normal tournament. Okay, not completely normal, but quite so.
1. Chapter 1

**Lets get started! High-Speed Machines take flight!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the bolded cards and my OC's.**

* * *

The ship was making its way through the ocean, along with the second one on its right side. They were bringing the duelists to the island of the Duelist Kingdom. Pardon, Neo Duelist Kingdom, since Maximillion Pegasus has died. A few weeks of hunting Star Chips and sleeping in the nature were to come, unless someone brought a hotel with them.

One of the duelist on the ship was Ryan. He was leaning against the railing, along with his three friends Mason, Alex and Josh. Ryan's brother Daniel and Daniels girlfriend Maria were on the other boat, along with so many other duelists.

"So, anyone nervous?" Mason asked the group. He was basically the guy Ryan just tolerated among his friends, but his parents were good friends with Ryan's parents. Also, everywhere they got, Mason knew at least two or three people, so it was not that bad hanging around with him.

Alex took his turn in answering the question: "No, of course not. I'm going to beat them all up, you know?" Alex was that kind of guy who always wants to look strong and cool, but Ryan could see the fear in his face, that he got from all the other duelists.

"Yeah, I bet you do. I bet you'll be the first one to be send home." Josh. From all of his friends was Josh Ryans best friend.

"And I bet you are all nervous. Come on, even I'm nervous," Ryan said.

"Then, what about a cooling down duel before we arrive?" Alex said, directed to Ryan: "Just look around. Everyone is dueling here." He was right. If anyone of them wore his D-Gazer in the moment, they could see four or five duels going on here.

"Well, why not?" Ryan said, putting his green D-Pad and matching D-Gazer on their places. Alex did the same, his equipment having a crimson colour.

_"AR Vision – link established."_

"DUEL!"

**Ryan: 4000 LP**

**Alex: 4000 LP**

"You do not mind with me taking the start, right?" Alex said, but he already drew his card. "I Normal Summon '**Teneflare Merapi**'!" A huge figure made of lava or magma appeared on the field, taking the shape of a mantis.

**Teneflare Merapi / Level 4 / FIRE / Insect-Type / ****1800 ATK**** / 300 DEF**

"Now I activate my Spell '**Melting Breath**'! Now you have to send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard." The Mantis opened its mouth and blew a wave of orange air towards Ryan, who took his decks top two cards and inserted them into the Graveyard.

**Ryan's Deck: 35 → 33**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." His face-down appeared on the field. "Then, I start my turn. Draw!"

**Ryan's Deck: 33 → 32**

He took a short look at the card he drew, before going on. "I Normal Summon '**Turblow Striker**'! And because it is Normal Summoned, I get a '**Turblow Token**' too!" A little, bulky green robot emerged onto the field, instead of having legs, it was hovering above the ground using a fan under his body. Then, the holographic image of the robot splitted and another one, looking exactly the same as the first one appeared.

**Turblow Striker / Level 3 / WIND / Machine-Type / ****1300 ATK**** / 1200 DEF**

**Turblow Token / Level 3 / WIND / Machine-Type / ****1300 ATK**** / 1200 DEF**

"Since I Normal Summoned a 'Turblow' Monster, I can Normal Summon my '**Turblow Stalker**' from my hand." A third green robot emerged onto the field, similar to the first one, but with a camera built into its head.

**Turblow Stalker / Level 3 / WIND / Machine-Type / ****1300 ATK**** / 1200 DEF**

"I place one card face-down. Turn end."

"Then it's my turn again." Alex drew his card and added it to his hand, before picking another one from it and activating it. "I activate '**Melting Rite of Growing Up**'! I tribute the Level two '**Teneflare Merapi**' and the Level two '**Teneflare Teide**' in my hand to Ritual Summon '**Teneflare Toba**'!"

The Mantis and one card from Alex' hand disappeared into the Spell Card, before a huge shark, made of magma, emerged it. It growled into Ryans direction once.

**Teneflare Toba / Level 6 / FIRE / Fish-Type / ****2600 ATK**** / 1700 DEF**

"Let's go to battle now, '**Teneflare Toba**', attack '**Turblow Striker**'! Volcano Spill!" The shark opened his mouth and spilled out a huge load of magma onto Ryans robot, who disappeared in the flood. At the same moment, the '**Turblow Token**' exploded.

"My friend, due to the effect of Toba, you take no damage, but you have to send the top three cards of your Deck to the Graveyard." Ryan did as he was told and Alex ended his turn.

******Ryan's Deck: 32 → 29**

"My turn. Draw!"

******Ryan's Deck: 29 → 28**

"I Normal Summon '**Turblow Prototype**'!" Another green robot appeared next to Stalker, this time it had legs and a fan build into its stomach.

**Turblow Prototype / Level 3 / WIND / Machine-Type / ****1300 ATK**** / 1200 DEF**

"Since I control two Turblows now, I Special Summon '**Turblow Synchron**' from my hand!" The green robot emerging from the card looked similar to Prototype, but it had a glowing battery on its back.

**Turblow Synchron / Level 3 / WIND / Machine-Type / Tuner / ****1300 ATK**** / 1200 DEF**

"And now, I tune my Level three Synchron with my Level three Prototype! Synchro Summon! '**Turblow Warrior**'!" Both Monsters shot into the air, with '**Turblow Synchron**' transforming into three green rings, through which '**Turblow Prototype**' flew through. Then, it slowly became transparent, revealing three stars inside of it. Suddenly there was a flash of light, before a new Monster appeared on the field. It had longer limps than the other robots, but still a fan, this time built into its right hand.

**Turblow Warrior / Level 6 / WIND / Machine-Type / ****1300 ATK**** / 1200 DEF**

"Can I take a guess at your face-down?" Alex asked, "I think its 'Limiter Removal'." "Yep, it is," Ryan answered, flipping the card up, "And I immediately activate it, to double the ATK of all my Machines!"

******Turblow Warrior: 1300 ATK → 2600 ATK**

******Turblow Stalker: 1300 ATK → 2600 ATK**

"I proceed to the Battle Phase." "But I activate my face-down, '**Melting Wall**'!" Alex' face-down flipped up. "Now, if you declare an attack, you have to send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard. And if you target a 'Teneflare' Monster for an attack, you'll have to send two instead."

"But I'm not attacking your Monster." Ryan demanded, earning a skeptical glimpse from Alex. "'**Turblow Warrior**', use your effect and attack Alex directly!" The warrior lifted off and flew towards Alex, when a lava wall built up in front of it, but it disappeared when Ryan sent a card from his Deck to the Graveyard.

******Ryan's Deck: 28 → 27**

The Warrior waited no longer, the fan on his arm started to move and he fired a blast of wind towards Alex.

******Alex: 4000 LP → 1400 LP**

"And now the second effect of '**Turblow Warrior**'," Ryan proceeded "'cause it inflicted Battle Damage to you, I can tribute my '**Turblow Stalker**' to attack once again." When Alex realized what that meant, he just muttered a silent "Shit", before '**Turblow Stalker**' disappeared and '**Turblow Warrior**' took off again. The wall rose up, but again, it was no problem.

******Ryan's Deck: 27 → 26**

The Warrior repeated its movement exactly like the last time, striking Alex once again.

******Alex: 1400 LP → 0 LP [LOSER]**

The AR field disappeared leaving a downed Alex and a grinning Ryan behind. "Dude, that was awesome," Mason said. They got some applause from other duelists standing around that were watching them. "Well, now I'd get your star chips." Ryan told Alex laughing.

Suddenly Josh shouted: "Look! The island!" Almost all passengers on the two ships now stood against the railing, wanting to see the Duelist Kingdom. The Island where they could win 3,000,000$ as the prize money. Where they could become one of the best duelists living.

**Next chapter: 'Like Family', Melting Mill vs. Ominous Descores**

* * *

Author-made cards:

Teneflare Merapi / Level 4 / FIRE / Insect-Type / 1800 ATK / 300 DEF  
Your opponent takes no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this card destroys an opponents monster by battle: Send the top 2 cards of your opponents deck to the graveyard. If this card is destroyed by a card effect: Your opponent discards 1 random card from their hand.

Teneflare Toba / Level 6 / FIRE / Fish-Type / 2600 ATK / 1700 DEF  
You can Ritual Summon this card with "Melting Rite Of Growing Up". Your opponent takes no Battle Damage from Battles involving this card. If this card destroys an opponents monster by battle: Sent cards from the top of your opponents deck to the graveyard equal to the level of the destroyed monster.

Turblow Striker / Level 3 / WIND / Machine-Type / 1300 ATK / 1200 DEF  
If this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Turblow Token" (Machine-Type/WIND/Level 3/ATK 1300/DEF 1200) in face-up Attack Position. If this card is destroyed, destroy that Token.

Turblow Stalker / Level 3 / WIND / Machine-Type / 1300 ATK / 1200 DEF  
If you Normal Summon a "Turblow" Monster and this card is in your hand: Special Summon this card.

Turblow Prototype / Level 3 / WIND / Machine-Type / 1300 ATK / 1200 DEF  
_This little green robot was the first produced "__Turblow__" ever. Its system was taken as model for the newer "Turblow" variants. _

Turblow Synchron / Level 3 / WIND / Machine-Type / Tuner / 1300 ATK / 1200 DEF  
Special Summon this card (from your hand) if you control at least 2 face-up "Turblow" Monsters. Cannot be used for a Synchro Summon, except for the summon of a "Turblow" Monster.

Turblow Warrior / Level 6 / WIND / Machine-Type / 1300 ATK / 1200 DEF  
"Turblow Synchron" + 1 non-Tuner Monster  
This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: Tribute 1 "Turblow" Monster you control, it can attack once again during this turns Battle Phase.

Melting Breath / Normal Spell Card  
Activate only while you control face-up "Teneflare" monsters. Send the top 2 cards of your opponents deck to the graveyard.

Melting Rite of Growing Up / Ritual Spell Card  
This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Teneflare" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon.

Melting Wall / Continuous Trap Card  
During your End Phase: Discard 1 card or destroy this card. If an opponents monster declares an attack: Send the top card of his deck to the graveyard. If the attack target is a face-up "Teneflare" monster you control: Send 1 additional card from the top of his deck to the graveyard.

* * *

**Welcome to the Neo Duelist Kingdom. It is not associated with the Neo-Space, the Neo-Flamvells or the 'Number S39: Utopia Ray Neo'.**

**I really like the Original Titles that the episodes of the Anime have, because they all do that bit of foreshading that I love, so I decided that I'm titling all of the chapters of this story similar. (You may already noticed, unless you're reading this section first. If you do: Why the hell?)**

**Say welcome to the Turblows. They'll be with you for a long time. And yep, they use Synchros. Yep, they will also use Xyzes. Did you ask? The name 'Turblow' is a combination of 'Turbo', 'Tornado' and 'blow'. Yep they all have the same stats. No, there won't be ones with different stats. Get used to them.**

**When welcoming, greet the Teneflares too. They come from the words 'Tenebre' (Latin for Dark) and 'Flare'. Yep, they do Deck Destruction. No, it's not weird at all.**

**So, see you next chapter, please Rate and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**'Like Family', Melting Mill vs. Ominous Descores**

"The duels on this island will be played with standard rules," a suited man, standing on the balcony of the castle, was explaining, "All players start with 4000 Life Points, with five cards in their hand. Changing these rules is not allowed. All Tag-Duels, if any, must be played as Battle Royals." It was ten minutes ago when everybody left the ships and headed towards the castle, where the finals should take place and were now listening to the rulings: "All players must ante one or more Star Chips before each duel, with are to hand the duels victor. Each of you," he pointed down to the waiting duelists, "received two Star Chips and a Dueling Gauntlet. If you haven't already, put it on now, please."

A few contestants, including Mason, were now searching their pockets for the Gauntlet. This took a minute or two, then the crowd became silent again.

The man on the balcony waited a few more seconds, before continuing: "It is not allowed to substitute Star Chips with rare cards or anything similar. But it is allowed to give chips to contestants," he heavily pronounced the word 'contestants' in the last sentence. Maybe there was a reason. "without dueling them. If any player runs out of Star Chips, they have to immediately leave the island. There are three ferries back to the land per day, eight o'clock, twelve o'clock and six o'clock. You are not allowed to leave the island in any other way."

He paused a moment, before going on: "If anyone of you has collected ten Star Chips, he will be granted access to the castle and thus the finale. If eight duelists have advanced to the finales, they will start, no matter if anyone would collect enough Chips afterward. Also, in the tournament will also be a few so called 'eliminators', duelists hired by us to defeat you." He paused again after saying this, to let the muttering among the crowd end.

"That's it so far. In half an hour, there will be a fireworks above this castle, then the tournament is officially open. Until then, dueling is prohibited." The man then left the balcony and the duelists started to explore the island, alone or in groups.

Ryan was again with Mason, Alex and Josh after the ruling was announced. They headed into the forest, because Josh had won a game of Paper-Rock-Scissors. "Sooo," Mason asked while walking, "still excited?" Everybody nodded their head. The presence of their opponents had made an impact on them and it was certainly not getting better, because right in that moment the fireworks started.

"Well it's on," Josh said with a shaky voice.

"Come on," Alex shouted, "It has to sound this way: It's on! Guys, let's win some Star Chips!"

"I wish I had your confidence. But don't forget, I defeated you recently." Ryan reminded Alex grinning.

"That was pure luck." Ryan wanted to say something at the retort, but someone else did for him: "Well, luck is only for the lucky ones." All four of the group turned around. It wasn't one of them to say that.

"Wow, was I really that surprising?" Daniel asked, before addressing Ryan: "Hi Brother, what's up?"

"Well, just being in the Neo Duelist Kingdom. And you?" came the answer.

"Uhm, I lost Maria, have you seen her?" All four boys shook their heads, with Mason saying: "We've seen nobody since we left the castle."

"Okay, I might continue searching then guys. See..." before he could finish the sentence a triumphant scream was echoing through the woods and making their way towards the group: "Yeah, aha, oh yeah oh yeah oh yeeaaahh, Whoooo! Oh hey, here are you baby!" Maria was running, or more jumping her way towards her boyfriend, jumping into his arm and giving him a quick kiss, before pointing with her finger to her Duel Gauntlet and saying: "Baby, Baby guess what! Guess what! Guess what! I won my first Star Chip, Yeah!"

In fact, her Gauntlet was now showing three Star Chips. To be secure, Ryan quickly checked Daniels Gauntlet, but it still had only two on them.

Maria now turned to the other four guys: "Oh, Ryan, what's up, what's up, what's u-u-u-u-uuup!" She said the last thing in a hilarious hip-hop chant, so the guys had to do their best not to laugh at her. "Well, Duelist Kingdom, you kn-kn-kn-know, right?" Ryan answered similar.

"Hey, only I can do Hip-Hop."

"Maria, I challenge you to a Duel for two Star Chips!" Everybody turned their head to Alex, who said this, and then back to Maria who started laughing out loud: "Oh Ryan's friend, are you really, really, really, really sure that you wanna do this? I say you're not ready for this jelly."

Ryan took a short glimpse to Daniel, who seemed to be not happy about this twist of events.

"Oh Daniel's girl, this is a tournament and we're opponents, so I challenge you." Alex retorted, but it seemed to not have that effect that he wished.

"Wait, Daniel's Girl, Ryan's friend, we're almost something similar to a strange family! I accept your challenge, two Star Chips."

Now Josh had to intervene: "Alex, are you serious? If you lose, then you're out!" The answer came immediately: "I won't lose, that wannabee rapping girl will."

"Wannabee? Okay, now you're getting to feel the rage of M-Dog, Bitches!" She put her D-Pad on her arm, a standard version with a metallic greyish-black color, before putting on her D-Gazer of the same kind. Alex also readied his equipment.

_"AR Vision – link established."_

"DUEL!"

**Alex: 4000 LP**

**Maria: 4000 LP**

"I'm the girl, I take the start." Maria demanded and drew. "Ohh. Nothing original or FTKish here. So, I have to use this instead: '**Descore Pyrokinetic**', Attack Mode." First, two orbs made of glass appeared on the field, with a strange purple energy pulsating inside of it. Then, stripes of black metal wrapped around both of the orbs, framing them, before continuing to build up what looked like a torso, with a dragon's head on it. When the figure was finished, a blueish-black fire was lit inside of its body and filled out all of the gaps between the stripes.

**Descore Pyrokinetic / Level 4 / DARK / Pyro-Type / ****1600 ATK**** / 100 DEF**

"Turn end." Alex observed the new monster with a special curiosity, before drawing his card. "Fine. I'm going to finish this duel soon. I activate my Field Spell Card '**Melting Hills**'!" The area around them morphed, until they stood inside a valley, surrounded by volcanoes, lava running everywhere.

"Now, every time a FIRE Monster is Normal Summoned, you have to send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard. And, if cards are send from your Deck to the Graveyard, they are banished right after they landed there," Alex explained the effects of his Field Spell with a visible joy.

When Maria yawned theatricality, he continued visibly angered: "Ritual Spell Card, '**Melting Rite of Growing Up**'! Level six '**Teneflare Unzen**', I use you to Ritual Summon '**Teneflare Toba**'!" The card from Alex hand disappeared in his Spell, and a giant shark, made of magma emerged of it.

**Teneflare Toba / Level 6 / FIRE / Fish-Type / ****2600 ATK**** / 1700 DEF**

"Now I activate my Quick Spell '**Ritualistic Mill**'! Since a Ritual Monster was summoned to my field, I can use this, to mill cards from your Deck, equal to my Monsters level. So six cards, first to the graveyard and then immediately banished." Maria took the top six cards of her deck and inserted them into her Graveyard, before pulling them back out.

******Maria's Deck: 34 → 28**

Alex then took the last card from his hand: "Finally, I Normal Summon '**Teneflare Rainier**'!" Another magma-coated monster appeared on the field, this time it had the shape of a huge bird.

**Teneflare Rainier / Level 4 / FIRE / Winged Beast-Type / ****1800 ATK**** / 1800 DEF**

Suddenly the Volcanoes around them exploded, with a bit of lava landing on Maria's D-Pad. She understood that this was the effect of '**Melting Hills**' and took the top card of her Deck.

******Maria's Deck: 28 → 27**

"And I immediately use Rainiers effect and target Toba for it. Now, every time cards are sent from your Deck to the Graveyard because of its effect, you have to send three other cards directly after."

After Maria let out another bored yawn, Alex finally lost it: "Are you making fun of me? I'm going to wipe that 'sleepiness' out of your head! Toba, attack her _thing_, her '**Descore Pyrokinetic**'!" The Shark spilled out a huge load of lava onto the strange figure, which completely disappeared among the flood.

"Due to my Monsters effects, you do not take any Damage from this battle, but you have to send cards from your Deck to the Graveyard equal to its level! And don't you forget the three additional from Rainier!" Alex was shouting now, being so unnerved from this girl, who just stood there, doing nothing but milling seven cards from her Deck.

******Maria's Deck: 27 → 20**

But although Maria was now down to half of her Deck, she did not lose her grin. And only one person know why. Daniels thoughts were even going further: _"I think Alex has made a huge mistake this turn. And this mistake will come to revenge soon."_

**Next Chapter: Keep your head up! The Woods of Moths!**

* * *

Author-made cards:

Teneflare Rainier / Level 4 / FIRE / Winged Beast-Type / 1800 ATK / 1800 DEF  
Your opponent takes no Battle Damage from battles involfing this card. Once per turn: Target 1 "Teneflare" monster you control. Each time cards are sent of your opponents deck to the graveyard, because of the targeted monsters effect: Sent the top 3 cards of your opponents deck to the graveyard.

Teneflare Toba / Level 6 / FIRE / Fish-Type / 2600 ATK / 1700 DEF  
You can Ritual Summon this card with "Melting Rite Of Growing Up". Your opponent takes no Battle Damage from Battles involving this card. If this card destroys an opponents monster by battle: Sent cards from the top of your opponents deck to the graveyard equal to the level of the destroyed monster.

Melting Hills / Field Spell Card  
If a FIRE monster is Normal Summoned: Send the top card of your opponents deck to the graveyard. Cards that would be send from the deck to the graveyard are banished instead.

Melting Rite of Growing Up / Ritual Spell Card  
This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Teneflare" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon.

Ritualistic Mill / Quick-Play Spell Card  
Activate only if you Ritual Summoned a Ritual Monster. Send cards from the top of your opponents Deck to the Graveyard equal to the Monsters level. Your opponent takes no Battle Damage this turn.

* * *

**Price question: What 'huge mistake' did Alex make? Are you smarter than Daniel?**

**Writing took me very fast this time, simply because I've had this part of the story in my head for long now. Maybe the next one will come similar fast, but then I think I'll slow down a bit.**

**Say Hi to Maria. She is a little bit crazy. Did you say hi? Did you? Did you? Did y-y-y-y-you, yo? **

**Something I forgot to mention last time: The Teneflares are all named after volcanoes. Oh, the Descores? Dead simple: Descore = Des Core = Death Core. And Pyrokinesis is the ability to light and control fire with ones mind. (Really Fanfictionnets Proofreading system? Hydrokinesis exists but Pyrokinesis not? Really?)  
**

**That's it for now, don't worry, there is a reason for Alex dueling two times in a row. See you/it at/in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep your head up! The Woods of Moths!**

**Maria: 4000 LP**

**Deck: 20**

**Field: empty**

**Alex: 4000 LP**

**Deck: 34**

**Field:**

**Teneflare Toba / Level 6 / FIRE / Fish-Type / ****2600 ATK**** / 1700 DEF**

**Teneflare Rainier / Level 4 / FIRE / Winged Beast-Type / ****1800 ATK**** / 1800 DEF**

"Its your turn, sweetheart.," Alex said. Not that this wasn't clear, he had no cards left in his hand, so he couldn't do anything more.

Maria drew her card, before circling through the options of her D-Gazer. Alex thought she must be checking her banished cards, which were 14, as the only card in her Graveyard was '**Descore Pyrokinetic**'. Also, she had no cards on the field she could use for the summon of a Monster from her Extra Deck.

But then, Alex noticed something: _"Is she...counting?!" _Maria was clearly counting something, because her mouth was going like _four...five..six...seven. _

Once she reached seven, her face lit up visibly, she was jumping up and down and screamed like she almost won, before turning to Daniel: "Hey Baby, Baby, guess what, guess what, guess what, wait don't guess, I'm telling you: I AM WINNING! I am wi-i-i-i-ining!"

Alex' face turned to chalk when he heard her saying this, he shouted: "What? B-but how? I have 4000 Life Points, you have no monsters and I have two of them, you already lost half of your Deck? So how?" Everyone around could hear the desperation in his voice.

Maria, however, did not notice her opponent, she was still cheering herself: "I am winning! This is my first One Turn Kill EVER, omg! Oh, did you say something Ryan's friend?" She turned back to the duel.

"My name is Alex!" he shouted, "and you're bluffing. You must be bluffing. There's no way how you could win the duel right now. Especially not in an One Turn Kill."

Daniels girlfriend just giggled to this: "I'm gonna show you how. You know, you spend the entire last turn banishing my cards. Fourteen, exactly. And, half of them were Monsters. You don't have to understand yet, just keep seven banished monsters in mind, 'kay?"

Suddenly, a card was exited from Maria's Graveyard. Alex was sure that it must be '**Descore Pyrokinetic**' because it was the only card there.

Maria continued her explanations: "I activate the effect of '**Descore Pyrokinetic**' by banishing it from my Graveyard." A shadowy image of her monster appeared behind her, the blue flames looking more intimidating than the last time it was on the field.

"By using its effect, I can inflict 500 Life Points Damage to you, for each of my banished 'Descore' Monsters. And guess what, it is one itself, so counted towards the seven from before, there are now eight. And eight times 500 equals 4000. Your current Life Points."

Alex was gazing at the girl in shock. He used his D-Gazer to view her banished cards. She was right. Eight monsters there had the word 'Descore' in their names. His brain was working desperately to find any clue, any hint how he could survive this attack. But then, the monster fired. Blue flames wrapped around Alex, consuming him completely, thus wiping out his Life Points, down to zero.

******Alex: 4000 LP → 0 LP [LOSER]**

Maria ran to Daniel, giving him hugs and kisses. Alex, however, was downed. He was close to tears. He lost his very first duel in the Neo Duelist Kingdom and he has been foolish enough to bet all of his Star Chips for it. And now he had to leave. He slowly got up, to deliver the Chips to Maria before heading to the boats.

However, a certain someone thought that it was his time, to take action now. It was Josh: "Stop! There must be another way. Come on, Daniel, please not let her take two, what about one instead? You're one of the nice guys, aren't you?"

It was Maria, who spoke up first: "I told you, don't mess with M-Dog, bitches, and what did that bitch do? It messed with me. That's what comes around with that."

Then Daniel intervened: "Well, I wish I could, but that's the rules. If M-Dog lost, she would have to gave up her chips as well, so why shouldn't Alex? Quoting my girlfriend, he was not ready, so no jelly."

"Well, then," Josh pointed his finger at Daniel: "I challenge YOU to a battle for two Chips. If I win then Alex can stay."

"Really," Daniel chuckled, "Alex made a mistake and now you're going to make one too?"

"Alex mistake was just bad luck, he fought his 'natural enemy deck', or so, I'm not. I may never seen you duel, but you did neither."

Ryan, who was just standing sideways during this argument had to speak up now too: "Wait guys, I could give one Star Chip to Alex, so he could stay in and you wou..." "No brother. Josh wants a duel, he gets a duel," Daniel cut him off.

He put his D-Pad on his arm, which was a standard black one, however not metallic like Maria's, but plain black, showing no reflection to the sunlight shining through the leaves of the forest. He then hit a button in the frame of his glasses, causing them to turn black, like sunglasses.

Josh put on his D-Pad and Gazer too, both being brown and green in color. And minutes after the AR-field disappeared, it rose up again.

_"AR Vision – link established."_

"DUEL!"

******Daniel: 4000 LP**

******Josh: 4000 LP**

"You're the one who was challenged, so start," Josh demanded. Daniel seemed not to care, he drew his card and added it to his hand, before taking another card out of it: "I Normal Summon '**Bright Line Darkops Moth**'!"

Josh once dueled a girl who used a Deck composed of the 'Butterspy' Archetype. Now it was like he was having a mixture of nightmare and deja-vu: Daniels monster looked similar to a 'Butterspy' but it was clearly male, with short spiky hairand brown, disgusting looking wings, unlike the bright, celebrating 'Butterspys'.

**Bright Line Darkops Moth / Level 4 / DARK / Warrior-Type / ****1700 ATK**** / 1200 DEF**

"Nice, isn't it?" Daniel grinned, "I place one card face-down. Turn end."

"Ryan," Josh said directed to his best friend: "Don't tell me anything about his strategy. That would be unfair."

He saw that Daniel smiled to this: "You're what I call an opponent."

Josh smiled too. "I Normal Summon '**Treebound Rebel Birch**'!" A birch started to grow on Josh's side of the field, a human torso coming out of its trunk.

**Treebound Rebel Birch / Level 4 / EARTH / Plant-Type / ****1800 ATK**** / 2000 DEF**

"'**Treebound Rebel Birch**', attack '**Bright Line Darkops Moth**'!" The tree shook a few leaves out of its top, before they flew towards the Moth on Daniels field. "Oh boy, you just fell for the oldest trick that exists," Daniel intervened, "I activate my face-down '**Darkops Power-Up**', which grants my Monster 500 extra ATK." Daniels Moth was surrounded by a dark glow.

******Bright Line Darkops Moth: 1700 ATK → 2200 ATK**

"Thus, it is stronger than your tree." Birch's leaves continued their attack, but did no damage to the opponents monster, instead the Moth took flight and pierced the tree with the swords it had on its hands.

******Alex: 4000 LP → 3600 LP**

"Okay," Alex continued his turn, "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then, its my turn again. Ah, finally," He sighted when he saw the card he drew: "I activate 'Terraforming', so I can add any Field Spell Card from my Deck to my hand." His D-Pad let out a card from his Deck, which Daniel added to his hand. "And I think I'm going to activate it immediately. '**Gloomy Moth Woods**'!"

The Area around them morphed again, this time it ended up in a dark forest. Spiderwebs were everywhere in the trees, and a thick layer of mist was covering the ground. Ryan couldn't stop himself from muttering a "Oh shit."

"Now I show you, what my Moths are really capable of. I Normal Summon '**Six-Spot Darkops Moth**'." Another on of Daniels Moths appeared on the field, this time it had six red markings on its wings.

**Six-Spot Darkops Moth / Level 4 / DARK / Warrior-Type / ****1500 ATK**** / 1000 DEF**

"I activate its effect," Daniel continued, "When it is Normal Summoned, I can take one Trap Card from my hand and set it onto your field."

"You do what?" Josh asked confused. "_Why should he give me one of his cards?" _Daniel took one card from his hand, which flew towards Josh and inserted itself into his D-Pad.

"So, lets see what card this is," he circled through the options of his D-Gazer, until he hit the card. And as he saw, he saw nothing. "Guys I think my D-Gazer is malfunctioning. I can't view my face-downs."

Daniel chuckled: "That's now malfunction. That's the effect of my Field Spell. Neither player can look at his face-down card." He only earned a questioning look from Josh, so he continued: "And the best thing is: Since we don't know our face-downs anymore, we don't know when they must be activated. And due to the second effect of my card, any activated Spell or Trap Card, that misses the activation timing, is destroyed, and the player who activated it loses 500 Life Points."

He chuckled again at the facial expression his opponent was giving. "May I continue my turn now? I activate a Spell Card '**Buying Blueprints**'. First this card lets me draw two cards. Then, you can take any Trap Card from my Graveyard and set it onto your side of the field."

Josh used his D-Gazer again to view Daniels Graveyard. Unfortunately, he knew that the only Trap Card there would be '**Darkops Power-Up**', so he had to choose it. When it appeared on his field, Josh had two of his own Traps, one he couldn't use and one he didn't know. Yay.

"I might go to Battle Phase now. '**Bright Line Darkops Moth**', attack him directly!" "I chain my face-down!" One of Josh's own cards flipped up. Luckily he still knew what card that was: "'**Treebound Return**'! Now I can Special Summon '**Treebound Rebel Birch**' from my Graveyard, halve its DEF and end this turn!" The birch with the torso appeared on the field again, however, it was missing some leaves.

**Treebound Rebel Birch / Level 4 / EARTH / Plant-Type / ****1800 ATK**** / ****2000 DEF**

**Treebound Rebel Birch: 2000 DEF → 1000 DEF**

The Tree raised its arms, to stop Daniels attack.

"So, I have to end my turn now. But first, I activate the last effect of my '**Gloomy Moth Woods**'. By paying 300 Life Points, I can shuffle your face-down cards."

******Daniel: 4000 LP → 3700 LP**

"_Damn it," _Josh thought, _"Okay, one of my face-downs is '_**_Treebound War_**_'. It has no activation timing, so no problems with his Field Spell. The other card is '_**_Darkops Power-Up_**_' a card I can't use, because I have no 'Darkops Moth'. The third card...no idea." _

"Its my turn then." He drew his card: It was 'Mirror Force'. A great card in every other situation. But until Daniel shuffled it in his End Phase, he'd knew where it was. "First I place one card face-down. Then I set one monster. And finally, I switch 'Birch' into Attack Mode and attack your '**Six Spot Darkops Moth**'!" This time, the leaves of the Trees attack weren't held, they sliced the opponents moth in pieces.

******Daniel: 3700 LP → 3400 LP**

"I end my turn now." Daniel seemed not to care the Damage he took, he simply draw his card: "I Normal Summon '**Diamondback Darkops Moth**'." A new moth appeared on the place where 'Six-Spot' had been standing recently.

**Diamondback Darkops Moth / Level 4 / DARK / Warrior-Type / ****1600 ATK**** / 1100 DEF**

"Whenever it is Normal Summoned, I can force the activation of one face-down card on the field." _"Shit." _Josh knew what this was leading up to. "I choose the card you just set. Let's see what it is."

Josh's only secure Trap Card flipped up, showing everyone that it was 'Mirror Force', however, the card started to flicker, before it bursted into particles of light.

******Josh: 3600 LP → 3100 LP**

"But however," Daniel continued, "you activated a Trap Card, so I can use the effect of my '**Foxglove Darkops Moth**' and Special Summon it from my hand."

**Foxglove Darkops Moth / Level 4 / DARK / Warrior-Type / ****1000 ATK**** / 500 DEF**

"Also, it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn." He took another card from his hand. "And now, I activate 'Bait Doll', to force the activation of another Trap Card. I choose that one!" He pointed towards one of Josh' face-downs, who immediately activated it: "Let's see what it is." He hoped it to be '**Treebound War**' because it had no activation timing.

But it was another card. Josh didn't know it so it must have been the card '**Six-Spot Darkops Moth**' set onto his field.

Daniel however, seemed very happy about the card he hit: "Perfect. '**Ambush Plan "Isaac"**'. And the 'I' in 'Isaac' is the 'I' in 'Inflict'. This card inflicts 500 Life Points Damage to its controller for each 'Darkops Moth' on the field. And with 'Bright Line', 'Diamondback' and 'Foxglove', I count that three." The unknown Trap Card went of in a huge explosion, kicking Josh backwards.

******Josh: 3100 LP → 1600 LP**

But Daniels turn wasn't finished yet: "'Bright Line Darkops Moth' attack 'Treebound Rebel Birch'!" The battle was exactly the same as the first in this duel and also had the same results: Daniels Moth was triumphant, with Josh's Tree losing.

******Josh: 1600 LP → 1200 LP**

"Now it's your turn 'Diamondback'! Attack his face-down!" The second Moth took flight, and Joshs left monster flipped up: A huge pine, with a torso growing out of its log. However, the Moths knife wasn't able to harm the tree.

**Treebound Priest Pine / Level 4 / EARTH / Plant-Type / 900 ATK / ****2100 DEF**

******Daniel: 3400 LP → 2900 LP**

"Well, not bad." Daniel admitted, with Josh adding: "It's becoming worse."

"If this is the case, I'd better prepare. '**Diamondback Darkops Moth**' and '**Foxglove Darkops Moth**' overlay!" Both monsters turned fully purple and spiraled into a red portal. When it exploded, it gave up a radiant light, that blinded everyone around, except Daniel with his sunglasses, who shouted: "Arise! '**Tachyon Commandmoth**'!"

Out of the portal, a moth similar to Daniels other Monsters appeared, however, this one was surprisingly … handsome. Its wings were glowing and illuminated the gloomy forest Daniels Field Spell has created, its whole body was surrounded by a yellow aura. Two yellow Xyz Materials circled it.

**Tachyon Commandmoth / Rank 4 / LIGHT / Warrior-Type / ****1000 ATK**** / 1800 DEF / 2 Xyz Material**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn, without using the effect of '**Gloomy Moth Woods**'."

Josh drew his card absentminded, his gaze was still fixed onto Daniels impressive Xyz Monster.

"Sleeping or what, come on, go on, let my D-Dog beat you, bitch," Maria yelled from the sidelines, being unlikely silent for the remainder of this duel.

"Oh yeah, right, I Normal Summon '**Treebound Spokesman Oak**'!" Another Treebound Monster appeared on the field, this time growing out of an oak.

**Treebound Spokesman Oak / Level 4 / EARTH / Plant-Type / ****1500 ATK**** / 1500 DEF**

"_I don't know what this Monster is capable of, but it's sure better to wipe it out know, before I lose the chance to do." _"'Oak', attack his '**Tachyon Commandmoth**'!" Just like 'Birch', 'Oak' shook a few leaves out of its top, which then flew towards Daniels Monster.

But they didn't reach their destiny: "I activate '**Tachyon Blocker**'! This card activates whenever a 'Tachyon' Monster would be attacked. First, it negates you attack, then it ends your turn, and third, for my next turn, your card effect cannot touch my 'Commandmoth'!" A glowing barrier of light rose up around '**Tachyon Commandmoth**' stopping 'Oaks' attack.

"And now," Daniel said, "the effect of my 'Commandmoth' activates. Since a face-down Trap Cards was activated, it gains 500 ATK."

******Tachyon Commandmoth: 1000 ATK → 1500 ATK**

"Have anything left to say for your turn?" Daniel asked, with Josh answering: "No, its over." Daniel continued: "Good, because that triggers the second effect of my Commandmoth, that I can activate for one Xyz Material."

The Moth absorbed one of its Materials through its wings. "Because you haven't activated any Spells or Traps this turn, my Moth gains 1000 ATK and also inflicts 1000 Life Points Damage to you!" "What?" Josh yelled, but too late, because Daniels Monster unleashed a wave of moth powder from its wings, and waved it towards Josh.

******Josh: 1200 LP → 200 LP**

******Tachyon Commandmoth: 1500 ATK → 2500 ATK**

"And now, my turn starts. Draw. And I go straight into battle, '**Tachyon Commandmoth**' attack '**Treebound Priest Pine**'! 'Tachyon Powder Wave'!" The Moth gave up another wave of powder, which covered in 'Pine' and destroyed it.

"I continue with my attacks. '**Bright Line Darkops Moth**' attack '**Treebound Spokesman Oak**'!" "Oh no, you won't!" Josh intervened: "I can decrease 'Oak's DEF by 500 to negate your attack!"

******Treebound Spokesman Oak: 1500 DEF → 1000 DEF**

Oak lost a few leaves from its top, which built up a shield in front of it and protected it from the moths attack.

"Well, I end my turn now," Daniel said, "and don't forget: You must activate a Spell or Trap Card during this turn. Otherwise you'll lose."

"I keep it in mind," Josh said while drawing his card. When he looked at it, his face turned from stressed and almost lost, to 'Hell Yes!': "Finally! Daniel, get ready to lose this duel," he said with an enormous grin. "I Normal Summon '**Treebound Sorcerer Beech**'!"

**Treebound Sorcerer Beech / Level 4 / EARTH / Plant-Type / ****1600 ATK**** / 2000 DEF**

"And I immediately use its effect: I can decrease its DEF by 1500 to add one 'Treebound' Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. And I choose a Field Spell Card: '**Treebound Forest, Fabled Land**'!" Daniel gulped to what Josh just said, while the Beech on the field lost a few leaves and Josh's D-Pad exited a card.

******Treebound Sorcerer Beech: 2000 DEF → 500 DEF**

"I activate it from my hand, wiping away your '**Gloomy Moth Woods**'!" The dark, misty forest they were standing in almost the whole duel now vanished, only to be replaced by another one. But this time, it was composed of trees, larger than anyone around ever seen and nonetheless, the forest was more lighted than the last one.

"I continue using Spell Cards. I equip my card '**Treebound Roots**' to '**Treebound Spokesman Oak**', so now, all of my 'Treebound' Monsters can use 'Oaks' effect additional to its own."

Roots started to grow out of the ground beneath 'Oak' and wrapped around 'Birch'.

"And I'm not finished: I activate my face-down, yes I know where it is again, '**Treebound War**'! Now, whenever the effect of a 'Treebound' Monster is used, you lose 500 Life Points!"

"_Perfect, my lockdown is almost set up. Next turn I summon 'Pine' back, using my Spell Card to protect my monsters from card effects, then he will lose every possibility to counterattack." _Josh thought, before saying: "I end my turn. And thus, the effect of '**Treebound Forest, Fabled Land**' activates, returning the ATK and DEF of all Monsters on the field to their original value."

"They do WHAT?!" Daniel screamed, when his two monsters sank to the ground, seemingly weakened, while the monsters on Joshs side got their leaves back.

******Bright Line Darkops Moth: 2200 ATK → 1700 ATK**

******Tachyon Commandmoth: 2500 ATK → 1000 ATK**

******Treebound Spokesman Oak: 1000 DEF → 1500 DEF**

******Treebound Sorcerer Beech: 500 DEF → 2000 DEF**

Visibly taken back by this effect, Daniel drew his card. But when he saw it, his good mood returned. "Nice try Josh, but I will win nevertheless. I activate my Spell Card '**Tachyon Switch-out**'. And now listen careful: First I return my '**Tachyon Commandmoth**' to my Extra Deck. Then, I Special Summon a 'Tachyon' Xyz Monster with the same Rank from my Extra Deck and attach the remeaning Xyz Materials of 'Commandmoth' to it, if any, and there is one."

Josh watched '**Tachyon Commandmoth**' disappear, when another Monster appeared on its place: "Please welcome '**Tachyon Atlas King**'!" Daniels new moth was glowing, just like 'Commandmoth', however it had enormous wings and long claws on its fingers.

**Tachyon Atlas King / Rank 4 / LIGHT / Warrior-Type / ****2400 ATK**** / 1200 DEF / 1 Xyz Material**

"And you know what its effect is: By detaching one Xyz Material from it, I can inflict 300 Life Points Damage to you for every face-down Spell or Trap Card on the field." 'Atlas King' absorbed its only Xyz Material into its wings and started producing powder, when Joshs hand were already about to activate '**Darkops Power-Up**' to avoid the Damage, but then Daniel spoke up again: "And the best thing is, cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect."

Then the moth fired, blowing Josh away with a flood of moth powder.

******Josh: 200 LP → 0 LP [LOSER]**

**Next Chapter: Sunken Army, Deepsea Machine Battle! **

* * *

Author-made cards:

Descore Pyrokinetic / Level 4 / DARK / Pyro-Type / 1600 ATK / 100 DEF  
If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish it to inflict 500 Life PointsDamage to your opponent for each of your banished "Descore" Monsters. You can only use the effect of "Descore Pyrokinetic" twice per duel.

Bright Line Darkops Moth / Level 4 / DARK / Warrior-Type / 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF  
Once per turn: Target 1 face-down card on the field and look at it. Your opponent can't look at it.

Six-Spot Darkops Moth / Level 4 / DARK / Warrior-Type / 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF  
If this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 Trap Card in your hand and place it face-down in your opponents Spell and Trap Card Zone.

Diamondback Darkops Moth / Level 4 / DARK / Warrior-Type / 1600 ATK / 1100 DEF  
If this card is Normal Summoned, you can force the activation of a face-downSpell or Trap Card your opponent controls. If the timing of that card is incorrectly: Destroy it.

Foxglove Darkops Moth / Level 4 / DARK / Warrior-Type / 1000 ATK / 500 DEF  
If your opponent activates a Trap Card: Special Summon this card from your hand. It cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

Tachyon Commandmoth / Rank 4 / LIGHT / Warrior-Type / 1000 ATK / 1800 DEF  
2 Level 4 Monsters  
If a face-down Trap Card is activated: This card gains 500 ATK. During your opponents End Phase, if they didn't activate any Spell or Trap Cards this turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to inflict 1000 Life Points Damage to your opponent and this card gains 1000 ATK.

Tachyon Atlas King / Rank 4 / LIGHT / Warrior-Type / 2400 ATK / 1200 DEF  
2 Level 4 "Darkops Moth" Monsters  
Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to inflict 300 Life Points Damage to your opponent for each face-down Spell or Trap Card on the field. Cards cannot be activated in response to this effect.

Treebound Rebel Birch / Level 4 / EARTH / Plant-Type / 1800 ATK / 2000 DEF  
_A young member of the "_Treebound_" Tribe, who is bored by the peaceful way of living of his comrades. His desires for breaking free and experiencing adventures is watched with dismay by the other "_Treebounds_". _

Treebound Priest Pine / Level 4 / EARTH / Plant-Type / 900 ATK / 2100 DEF  
If your opponent activates a card effect that targets 1 face-up "Treebound" Monster you control: Decrease this cards DEF by 1000, negate the activation and destroy the card.

Treebound Spokesman Oak / Level 4 / EARTH / Plant-Type / 1500 ATK / 1500 DEF

Once per turn, if an opponents monster declares an attack: Decrease this cards DEF by 500, then negate the attack.

Treebound Sorcerer Beech / Level 4 / EARTH / Plant-Type / 1600 ATK / 2000 DEF  
Once per turn: Decrease this cards DEF by 1500 and add 1 "Treebound" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

Gloomy Moth Woods / Field Spell Card  
Neither player can look at their set cards. If a Spell or Trap Card is activated and it has the wrong timing: Destroy it and inflict 500 Life Points Damage to the controller. During each End Phase, the turn player can pay 300 Life Points to shuffle the face-downSpell and Trap Cards their opponent controls.

Buying Blueprints / Normal Spell Card  
Draw 2 cards. Your opponent targets 1 Trap Card in your Graveyard and sets it face-down on their side of the field. If they cannot: Discard your entire hand.

Treebound Roots / Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a "Treebound" monster: Other face-up "Treebound" monster you control can use the effect of the equipped monster as it would be their own. (They can still use their own effect.)

Treebound Forest, Fabled Land / Field Spell Card  
During each players End Phase: The ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters return to their original value. If this card is destroyed: Special Summon 1 "Treebound" monster from your graveyard in face-up Defense Position and double it's DEF.

Tachyon Switch-out / Quick-Play Spell Card  
Target 1 Xyz Monster you control and return it to your Extra Deck. Special Summon 1 "Tachyon" Xyz Monster with a rank equal to the target from your Extra Deck (This Special Summon is treated as a Xyz Summon). Then, attach all Xyz Material attached to the target (if any) to the new summoned Monster.

Darkops Power-Up / Normal Trap Card  
Target 1 face-up "Darkops Moth" Monster and apply 1 of the following effects, depending on who controls the monster: ● You: The target gains 500 ATK. ● Your opponent: The target gains 1000 ATK.

Treebound Return / Normal Trap Card  
Activate only if your opponent declares an attack while you control no monsters. Special Summon 1 "Treebound" monster from your graveyard and halve it's DEF. Then, it's the End Phase of the current turn.

Ambush Plan "Isaac" / Normal Trap Card  
You take 500 Life PointsDamage for each face-up "Darkops Moth" Monster on the field.

Treebound War / Continuous Trap Card  
If the effect of a "Treebound" monster is activated: Inflict 500 Life Points Damage to your opponent.

Tachyon Blocker / Normal Spell Card  
If a face-up "Tachyon" Monster is targeted for an attack: Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. During the next turn, the attack target is unaffected by your opponent card effects.

* * *

**Hell, this was a long chapter. Didn't expect it to get this long. These are also a hell of Author-made cards. Hope I didn't forget one.**

**From all Archetypes I've made so far, the Darkops Moths are by far my favorite. To say a few words to them: They are (obliviously) moths, and also named after moths. They are counterparts to the Butterspys and revolve around Trap Cards. Tachyon Atlas King is no reference to the 'King' Jack Atlas, but to the Atlas Moth, the largest Moth in the world, just like Photon Alexandra Queen is named after the ****_Queen Alexandra's Birdwing_****, the largest butterfly in the world.**

**Long chapter, short author comments, see you at the next one!**


End file.
